


Anomaly Robotics

by Canyoufeelmyheartbeat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anomaly - Freeform, Auction, But he doesn't know it yet, Gay, Gay Character, M/M, My First Fanfic, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyoufeelmyheartbeat/pseuds/Canyoufeelmyheartbeat
Summary: I'm an anomaly. A bot that could remember. Years of hiding and waiting for the perfect opportunity to exact my escape plan...Ruined.By a smiling, trench coat wearing, cobalt blue-eyed smiling idiot."I waited, charging at my collection point. Why? Why would he pay that much for me? Outwardly, I’m nothing special. Short chestnut hair, dull brown eyes and an award 6’1” frame. I am the definition of ordinary, a male 38 usual only reaches two million. I’ve never heard of one reach five million before.He arrived and began to inspect me.“Turn!”I complied, quickly turning and assuming my natural waiting pose.“Hm…Maybe I was wrong.”Wrong about what?He leaned forward, very closely to my face. He pulled me close and began inching closer. I started panicking, what is he doing? Suddenly, he closed the distance and slanted his lips against my, firmly kissing me. Without thinking, I shoved him off and stared at him with a wide expression. Then I realised…What have I done?"





	1. Chapter 1: The Cybots

Chapter 1: The Cybots

Ever had that feeling? You know, the one where you feel like you’re looking at everything from behind a screen and you can’t feel your body? I know it all too well, this feeling is my best friend now. It’s been two years since The Incident. Two years since my village and many others lost our free-will and assimilated. Two years since I became a Cybot.

“Tristan!” Primrose, my owner, screeched. God how I loathe that woman’s shrill voice.  
“Yes, Master?” My robotic tone echoed throughout the mighty residence. If I was able to cringe, I would have done so at my voice.  
“It is time. Fetch me my things. We are taking you to the auction.”  
If I could still experience fear, I think my whole body would have tensed up. Complying, I retrieved Primrose’s belongings.  
“Do not forget your charging equipment!”  
An intense urge to roll my eyes rose within me but I think only a slight twitch of my eye muscles escaped. It’s a good job I was facing away from her.

I’m not like other Cybots; I noticed this in the beginning. We weren’t supposed to be able to remember our former lives, or have individual thoughts. We were converted to obey; to follow the system and fulfil our owner’s needs. However, a small part of me remained. Just little snippets and flash backs at the beginning. But recently, these thoughts have been growing stronger, culminating and escalating. So much so, that small defiant actions such as eye rolls can be performed. 

If anyone was to find out, I would be deactivated. I’ve read the manual, probably more times than any other being. I know every sub-section, every tiny detail, and every small print and double negative clause. If asked to, I could recite every word without pause. It’s almost searingly burned into my memory. 

“Cybots who are faulty, meaning:  
i. Have ceased following commands or show signs of defiance,  
ii. How shown indications of memory regain and individual thoughts/actions,  
iii. Show any deviant or abnormal behaviour,  
Must be reported and re-set or terminated IMMEDIATELY.” 

Terminated. Such a casual term for ending someone’s existence. I’ve seen a Bot reported before. Little tics at first, much like my own. However, they couldn’t control it. One day, Oliver snapped. He destroyed the place, smashing possessions and attempting to harm his human. The knowledge of his previous life got to him and devoured him from the inside. That’s why I have to be clever, that’s why I waited so long for an opportunity like this...If I play my cards right, I could escape this pitiful existence and be free again.  
Twitches like earlier can’t happen again. Especially at the auction.


	2. Chapter 2: Auction Appraisal

“Lift.” I complied, lifting my lithium-fused limbs with military precision.   
“3.8 seconds. Within the margin time for response. Accepted. Turn”   
I followed all the standard procedures, turning and lifting, sitting and standing. I scored 38. A near perfect score. How ironic, the system to detect anomalies is easily avoidable if you know the expected times, which I know precisely from the manual.

I went through the final stages of pre-auction, being buffed and dressed and finally having the schedule uploaded with the flick of an assistant’s wrist.   
“Perfect. Follow the schedule uploaded, perfectly, and you’ll sell easily with a 38.”  
Following the instructions, I took each calculated step and waited my turn. 

Walking out, I heard the back end of bidding for the “Star Buy.” Perfect scoring all around, now that was rare. I’d never met a 40 before. That’s either one very docile or very clever Bot.   
“£1000!” A frantic young man bargained.   
“10,000!” Another shouted. At the back of the room, I could see a tall, slender, trench coat clad figure. We made eye contact and I feigned ignorance, looking across the rest of the crowd, trying to appear normal. By the time I looked back, he was gone.

She sold for £10,000,000. About right for a Star Bot, a female one at that. I shivered in disgust at the poor treatment she’s going to receive. An alert showed up at the bottom of my vision, indicating it was time to go.


	3. Chapter 3: Bought by the guy in a trench coat

Chapter 3: Bought by the guy in a trench coat

I took precise steps; dipping, turning and performing every action in the schedule.   
“Name: Tristan. Identification number: 1001397. Age: 19. Gender: Male. No visible defects and a score of 38. Bidding is now open.”  
“£1000,” a balding man indicated, raising his paddle.  
“£5000!” A busty woman cried, jumping with her heaving chest. I had to repress a gag. It took everything in me to repress a “Dear God, no!”  
Out of the corner of my peripheral, I caught sight of the trench coat enveloped man and despite my best efforts, my eyebrows rose marginally in surprise of his figure.

“Five million.” A spectral silence filled the auction hall as everyone averted their gaze from me unto him. Even the auctioneer attested:  
“Sir, you can’t possibly want to pay that much, he isn’t a star buy.”  
“I said, I’ll take him for five million, no more, no less.”  
With a resounding thud, the auctioneer’s hammer sealed my fate.

I waited, charging at my collection point. Why? Why would he pay that much for me? Outwardly, I’m nothing special. Short chestnut hair, dull brown eyes and an award 6’1” frame. I am the definition of ordinary, a male 38 usual only reaches two million. I’ve never heard of one reach five million before. 

He arrived and began to inspect me.   
“Turn!”  
I complied, quickly turning and assuming my natural waiting pose.  
“Hm…Maybe I was wrong.”  
Wrong about what?  
He leaned forward, very closely to my face. He pulled me close and began inching closer. I started panicking, what is he doing? Suddenly, he closed the distance and slanted his lips against my, firmly kissing me. Without thinking, I shoved him off and stared at him with a wide expression. Then I realised…What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4: Gotcha

Chapter 4: Gotcha

Why did I do that?! Years of practised hiding and compliance, planning the perfect escape…ruined. I remained frozen and perplexed by the expression on this face. He was grinning, his cobalt blue eyes sparkling.

“I knew you were an anomaly.”

Crap. What do I do now? According to the hand book I'm going to be reported and shut down. Oh god. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to shut you down. I didn't pay that much money to then have you recycled." 

Looking up, I made eye contact and he was smiling reassuringly. I don't get it, what does he want? Shuffling, I uncomfortably looked away and wrapped my arms around myself. 

"What do you want with me?"

He winked,  grabbed my wrist and we began running. 


End file.
